


Selfish Boy

by JDigital



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Just these two boys being in love, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Soft Boys, Top Jeon Wonwoo, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDigital/pseuds/JDigital
Summary: Mingyu liked to consider himself a fairly giving person but when it came to Wonwoo, he didn’t mind being a little selfish.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Selfish Boy

Mingyu liked to consider himself a fairly giving person. With a friend group as large as his own, it was only natural that somebody should take up the position of caregiver. In their case, it was two somebodies; Mingyu and their eldest, Seungcheol. Fiery as he was, though, sometimes Seungcheol was every bit a cause of the problem as the others were. 

More often than not Mingyu found himself putting his culinary skills to use to make dinner for their resident producer friend Jihoon, who liked to give composing 100% of his focus and frequently forgot to pack himself something to eat. Or when Soonyoung overworked himself in the dance studio and could hardly stand anymore, Mingyu was only too happy to give him a piggyback ride back to the dorms to make sure he got home safe and collapsed in bed instead of on the floor or couch. 

The list of motherly duties that had befallen Mingyu went on and on. Keep Seokmin and Seungkwan from picking on Chan too much, make sure Minghao didn’t harass Junhui for a quickie in the bathroom while he was trying to study, watch over Vernon so he didn’t try and scale the university building again, etcetera, etcetera. With a friend group as roudy and stupid as his, something was bound to happen and Mingyu had his hands full.

Presently, his motherly duties had shifted more towards best friend duties as he whined at his roommate from the secondhand couch they had picked out and manhandled into the car at a thrift store.

“Wonwoo~! Come on, you haven’t been on a date in ages!” The tall brunette lamented, as if it were an actual crime that the elder boy hadn’t been on a date in so long. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes from their adjoining kitchenette, crossing both arms over his chest and leaning back against the countertop as he waited for his coffee to brew. “Mingyu, it’s not the end of the world that I haven’t been on a date in a while. I just haven’t met anyone new,” he explained with a shrug, adjusting the circular rims perched on his nosebridge with habitual ease. 

Mingyu gasped, jaw hanging slack dramatically. “Yes it is! You’re too hot to be hiding your looks behind The Ditch and the Pendant or whatever stupid books they make you Language Arts majors read!” Wonwoo snorted, lips quirking up in amusement. “The Pit and the Pendulum,” he ammended for his best friend, nodding his head to their coffee table piled high with mountains of literary books. “Edgar Allen Poe. There’s plenty of options there, ‘Gyu, if you only bothered to educate yourself,” he teased.

Mingyu narrowed his eyes, pointing one accusing finger at the elder boy. “Don’t change the subject. We’re talking about you right now, not me. Why won’t you even try and go on a date? Online dating exists for a reason, y’know,” he offered, pouting more when Wonwoo turned his back to pour his coffee, coming over to nudge Mingyu’s lanky legs off the couch so he could sit beside him and hand one of two mugs to his best friend. “Because I have assignments to complete and tests to study for. I would expect you to understand, Mr. Nursing Major,” Wonwoo quipped pointedly, clearly poking fun at the fact that Mingyu had a nasty habit of procrastinating until the very last minute. 

Mingyu scoffed, sipping his coffee and hiding a smile into the chipped mug in his hands. Two tablespoons of milk and one teaspoon of sugar. Exactly how he’d been drinking his coffee since senior year of high school. “Surely you have time for one date? Just one? Can’t you fit something in for a couple hours on a weekend?” He continued, leveling big brown puppy eyes on his best friend like the cruel man he was. Wonwoo held his gaze for a moment, doing his best to resist but ultimately heaving a heavy sigh and nodding. Mingyu grinned big and dimpled, internally cheering as he sipped his coffee again. 

“Yay! I know a boy in one of my classes I think you’ll really like! I’ll give him a call and set something up. He’s super tall and intimidating but I promise he’s a gentle giant in reality.” 

“You could learn a thing or two.” 

Mingyu scowled back.

~

When Wonwoo returned from his date the following Saturday afternoon, Mingyu was waiting for him expectantly, sitting at the kitchenette bar and swinging his legs back and forth on the enormous stool like an excited child. 

“So? How did it go?” He demanded before Wonwoo even got the chance to take off his shoes. 

“He’s gonna make one sexy nurse.”

Mingyu pouted. “Did you like him or not?” 

Wonwoo shrugged. “He was fine. Awfully tall. I think he said he was 6’4”, or something,” the elder boy explained, squinting at Mingyu as if trying to gauge his best friend’s height from across the room. “How tall are you again, ‘Gyu?” 

“6 feet, 2 inches,” Mingyu answered dryly, clearly annoyed with his best friend for dodging the question. “Did you like him or not~?” He demanded, turning whiny like he only did with Wonwoo or when he was being picked on by their friends. The elder boy sighed. “Like I said, he was fine. I don’t know if we’re relationship compatible though; our date was kind of boring,” Wonwoo replied finally, padding into the kitchen to grab an apple off the counter and munch into it. 

Mingyu looked a little disappointed but didn’t dwell on it for long, tapping on his phone for a while before holding up a picture of Soonyoung and his dance troupe with a smile. “How about San? You like him, right? He hangs out with Soonyoungie sometimes,” he offered, watching as Wonwoo squinted at the picture while chewing thoughtfully on his apple. “I think he’s dating Jimin’s brother. You’re friends with Jungkook; how do you not know that?” 

The taller boy huffed, pulling his phone back. “Then let me find you someone who’s  _ not  _ taken. Please, hyung?” 

Wonwoo went to protest immediately. “You said  _ one date _ , Mingyu-!” 

The brunette in question hopped off his stool, clasping Wonwoo’s apple-holding hand between each of his own with big, pleading eyes. Wonwoo hesitated.

“Will me going on another date make you happy?” 

Mingyu nodded eagerly and the elder boy sighed, resigned. “Okay. I’ll go on another date.” 

And so it continued like this; Wonwoo coming back from various dates he’d been sent on by Mingyu, passive as usual, and then being persuaded into  _ just one more  _ by his annoyingly persistent best friend. 

The tall brunette found himself missing Wonwoo’s company on the weekends a little but ultimately ignored his desire to play video games and get his ass whooped by the elder boy at all things Mario Kart. He was doing this as a thank you to Wonwoo anyway. Mingyu was oftentimes so caught up in taking care of others that he forgot to take care of himself. 

Why was he so exhausted coming home from classes that afternoon? 

_ He’d given his lunch to Jihoon.  _

_ “Alright, Mingyu, let's get you something to eat.”  _

Why was he yawning so much?

_ He’d stayed up all night helping Vernon with a term paper.  _

_ “I’ll email your teachers to see what you’ll miss. Go back to sleep, ‘Gyu.”  _

Why were his muscles so sore? 

_ He’d been a stand in for one of Soonyoung’s dance partners.  _

_ “I’ll run you a bath, yeah?”  _

It was always Wonwoo taking care of him when he didn’t take care of himself and it always had been. When they were younger and Mingyu was constantly getting hurt tripping over his newfound lanky limbs, Wonwoo was always there to help him and Mingyu felt the least he could do was find his best friend a boyfriend. 

So when Wonwoo returned one evening from a particularly hot date with one of the boys in Jihoon’s circle of producer friends- someone Mingyu was quite proud to say he’d talked Wonwoo up to- all smiles and flushed cheeks, Mingyu was happy. 

Really, he was. 

“So?” He prompted with a big smile, watching as Wonwoo bit his lip through a smile and went to join Mingyu on the couch. “He’s great, Mingyu. He’s really pretty and really sweet but also majorly talented- I listened to some of his sample tracks, he’s really good!” Wonwoo explained, smiling at Mingyu with the brightest smile he’d seen on his best friend in weeks. 

“That’s awesome, hyung!” 

The elder boy nodded, but shrugged. “I don’t think I’m gonna go on another date with him, though.” 

Mingyu felt strangely relieved, but also more confused than he’d ever been. “Wait, what? Why?! You like him!” He protested, unable to understand where Wonwoo’s logic was coming from. Wonwoo shrugged again, leaning back against the arm of the couch and placing his feet in Mingyu’s lap. “Yeah, he was great company and yeah, he’s cute but I don’t think I want to date him,” he explained casually, as if it were obvious. 

“But- but, hyung-!” 

Wonwoo smiled fondly at Mingyu’s sputtering, leaning forward to pat his best friend’s knee. “Calm down, ‘Gyu, it’s not that big of a deal,” he said as he rose to his feet, retreating into the bathroom to take a shower and leaving Mingyu looking like an idiot alone on the couch. 

What the hell?

~

“Hyung, I have a problem.”

And that’s how Jeonghan found himself sitting across from Mingyu at one of the many campus cafés listening to the lanky boy whine about his feelings. 

“I just don’t understand! First of all, if you had a good time and you think they’re attractive, why would you not go on another date with them?” 

Ah yes. This again. Mingyu had circled back to Wonwoo’s peculiar decision a few times now. 

“And I want him to find someone, I really do, but I felt so gross when he was gushing about that other boy and I don’t understand why!” 

Jeonghan sipped his iced lavender matcha calmly. “Mingyu,” he began slowly, waiting for the brunette to stop ranting and return to the hunched over pouting he’d been doing before. 

“You want Wonwoo to find a boyfriend but you really don’t want Wonwoo to find a boyfriend?” 

A small nod. 

“Have you ever considered that maybe  _ you  _ want to be Wonwoo’s boyfriend?” 

Mingyu looked like all coherent thought had just screeched to a halt inside his brain. 

“Me?” 

Jeonghan nodded sagely, sipping his drink again. “What you’re describing sounds a lot like jealousy, baby.” Mingyu really was stupid like a puppy too if he couldn’t see that that’s what he was feeling. 

“But he’s my best friend-!” 

“Who you live with and spend most of your time with. You’re both gay, you’re both very attractive, you’re both single. He’s been in your life since you were a kid, Mingyu, is it that hard to imagine that you’ve developed feelings for him?” 

Mingyu looked lost and Jeonghan reached across the table to pat his friend’s hand sympathetically. “Just think on it a little, yeah?” 

And think on it, Mingyu did. A lot. 

If Wonwoo was making coffee in the morning, Mingyu was thinking about it. If Wonwoo was folding laundry on the couch, Mingyu was thinking about it. If they were draped over each other on the couch watching a movie, Mingyu was  _ definitely  _ thinking about it. 

He began to take notice of little things about his best friend that had never occurred to him before. Wonwoo had really nice hands and Mingyu found himself getting distracted by them while they were cooking dinner together. He noticed how the elder boy chewed on the end of his pens while annotating his many, many books and how he pushed his hair back with his glasses sometimes when he needed a break from all the words. 

He certainly noticed how Wonwoo’s hand resting on his calf during movie time made it hard to focus on the TV, and how Wonwoo strolling out of the bathroom in just his towel caused a thick blush to paint his cheeks. He noticed a lot of little things about Wonwoo that set his heart racing and it was with great panic that he came to accept the fact that he had feelings for his best friend. Mushy, shout it from the rooftops, romantic feelings for Jeon Wonwoo. 

~

“Hyung, what do I do?!” Mingyu screeched from Jeonghan’s couch, head laid in the blonde’s lap and his hands covering his face to mirror the turmoil he was feeling on the inside. 

Joshua walked in from the outside hallway just then with raised eyebrows. “What’s wrong with you, Mingyu?” He inquired curiously, kicking off his shoes. 

“He just found out he likes Wonwoo,” Jeonghan replied, accepting a quick kiss from his boyfriend before returning his attention to Mingyu. 

“That’s a new thing?” 

“Yes, it’s a new thing! Don’t tell me everybody knows!” Mingyu whined, sulking even more when Jeonghan gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s pretty obvious, ‘Gyu. Sorry.” 

The brunette sighed heavily, groaning into his hands shortly after. “What am I gonna do, hyung? I can’t just keep something like this a secret; I’m a horrible liar, Wonwoo will know something’s up.” 

Jeonghan patted his floppy brown hair gently. “I know you’re not going to like this, Mingyu, but I think it’s best if you just tell him. What’s the risk? If you tell him and he feels the same, great, you two can start dating. If not, that’s fine too, no harm done, because something like this is not going to erase a lifetime of friendship,” he said the last part sternly, speaking over Mingyu’s pitiful attempts to protest. 

“I don’t care what you say, Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo is not going to ditch you if you confess and he doesn’t feel the same. You two are inseparable,” Jeonghan added, continuing to pet Mingyu’s fluffy hair soothingly like the good friend he was. Coming to him for advice in their friend group was common because of his bluntness and honestly, sometimes he got exhasperated by all the bullshit his friends put him through. 

“...okay. If you say so,” Mingyu replied, sounding unconvinced. 

When he returned home that day, Wonwoo was in the bathroom with a towel draped over his shoulders and a box of purple hair dye in hand. 

Mingyu laughed, knocking on the door frame to announce his presence as Wonwoo read over the instructions carefully. “Purple, hyung? I thought you were going with blue this time,” he teased, ignoring the way his heart fluttered when Wonwoo grinned over at him. 

“I was but the purple really called to me. You wanna help?” The elder boy asked with bright, hopeful eyes, holding the box up for Mingyu, who gladly accepted it. “Where’d you go, ‘Gyu? You’re always running off when I’m out,” he hummed, curious, watching as Mingyu went about mixing the color in a dented plastic bowl from their kitchen. 

“I was hanging out with Jeonghan and Joshua,” the tall brunette replied, putting on the too-big plastic gloves to protect his hands from the dye and getting to work painting it over Wonwoo’s dark locks. His hair was a little wet, presumably from the sink since the bathroom wasn’t steamy enough to have been a shower, and Mingyu smiled at his best friend in the mirror. 

“You could really milk that dark, mysterious aesthetic with this purple hair, hyung,” he mused, laughing when Wonwoo elbowed him in the ribs with no measurable force. “Says the puppy with brown hair,” the elder boy teased right back and Mingyu stuck his tongue out before falling silent to continue dyeing Wonwoo’s hair. 

“Turn around, I have to get the front.” Wonwoo did just that, hopping up onto the bathroom counter so Mingyu could continue lathering the dye on. The brunette really wished his friend would’ve just remained standing because now he had to stand in between his legs and that was absolutely the  _ last  _ thing he needed when he was already having a crisis over his newfound feelings for Wonwoo. He set a timer once the dye was applied, turning his phone off when it rang and stepping over to the shower expectantly. 

“Alright, done. Come here, lean over the tub,” Mingyu commanded, pulling the shower head from its holder on the wall and turning it on so the water could warm up, starting to spray the dye out of Wonwoo’s hair with little back and forth motions. When the water ran clear after several minutes, he vigorously scrubbed the towel over his best friend’s head, laughing when Wonwoo yelped and tried to smack him away. 

“Don’t manhandle me, you giant!” Wonwoo teased, pulling the towel off and glancing in the mirror, ruffling his damp hair with a pleased expression. “How does it look?” He asked expectantly, turning to Mingyu for his opinion as he slid his glasses back on. The taller boy smiled fondly, heart warm and full in his chest as he reached out to ruffle Wonwoo’s hair himself. “Really good. The purple was a good choice.” 

The handsome smile he was rewarded with brightened the rest of his day considerably. 

~ 

Of all the ways that Mingyu had thought up for a potential confession to Wonwoo, how he actually ended up confessing was not among his list. 

He’d thought a simple, adult conversation over dinner or something would be the best way to go but when his longing for all things romantic reared its ugly head, he began to plan out cliche confession possibilities. 

Roses and a heartfelt speech called to him, but a fun trip to the amusement park or some fancy lunch together could also be a good decision.

Mingyu did not expect to practically scream his feelings out to Wonwoo at the table when his best friend had both cheeks stuffed with cereal and milk running down his chin. 

“What?” The elder boy inquired with wide eyes, mumbling around his mouthful of breakfast and looking the epitome of a deer caught in headlights with how startled he was. 

Mingyu swallowed around the sudden dryness in his throat, averting his gaze to the little wheat squares growing soggy in his milk. “I- I’m in love with you?” He managed to squeak out, phrasing it more like a question because fuck, he wasn’t even a little prepared for this! 

Wonwoo chewed and swallowed his food, straightening from where he’d been hunched over the table and setting his spoon down very, very slowly. “Like… you have feelings for me? Romantic feelings?” He asked carefully, expression calm and unreadable when he met Mingyu’s gaze. 

The taller boy nodded almost shamefully, like a child being caught lying to their parent. Wonwoo hummed, seeming to regard Mingyu curiously for a moment, as if he were waiting for his best friend to speak again and when Mingyu could stand the silence no longer, he did. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring this on you so early in the morning. I didn’t plan for it to go like this,” he said with a breathless laugh that was more full of nerves than actual amusement. Losing his appetite when Wonwoo still continued to  _ not say anything oh god why wasn’t he saying anything,  _ Mingyu stood from the table to dump the rest of his cereal down the drain, hands shaking minutely as he did so. 

Wonwoo’s soft laughter made him turn around in shock, gazing over at his best friend with an expression a mix of hurt and confused. Was Wonwoo really laughing at him and his feelings? He was standing there petrified and Wonwoo was laughing at him?

“Are you scared, ‘Gyu?” The elder boy asked with a warm smile, simultaneously putting Mingyu at ease and making him even more nervous with the simple expression. Mingyu almost wanted to smack him for asking such a ridiculously stupid question. 

“Of course I’m scared. I just told my best friend I’m in love with him. Wouldn’t you be scared?” The brunette asked rhetorically, watching as Wonwoo got to his feet and went to join him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter perpendicular to the sink so he and Mingyu were only a few feet apart.

Still with that same warm smile, he hummed, seeming to consider Mingyu’s question for a moment. “Mm, no,” Wonwoo eventually decided, shaking his head to further reinforce his answer. 

Mingyu gaped at him. “No?”

Another head shake from Wonwoo. “No,” he agreed, still smiling. “Not anymore, at least.” 

Mingyu hardly had time to blink before Wonwoo was pushing off the counter to approach him, reaching up to cup the taller boy’s face in both hands like he was something precious to be treasured. “I just found out he has feelings for me, too. What is there to be scared of?” 

“Too?” The brunette croaked in disbelief. ‘Too’ implied that Wonwoo also had feelings for him so did that mean his best friend actually loved him back? Mingyu could hardly process it, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he floundered for words. 

Wonwoo’s smile turned ever fonder, brushing the pad of his thumb gently over Mingyu’s cheek. “I’m in love with you, stupid. I have been for a few years now.”

Mingyu’s eyes went wide. “A few years?” Well now he just felt bad for only discovering his own feelings a month ago. 

Wonwoo nodded, dropping one hand from Mingyu’s cheek to instead place it on his waist and draw him closer, calm gaze flicking down to his lips. “Mingyu,” he hummed. “Can I kiss you?”

Mingyu didn’t know how he could be so composed when asking such a question, but he nodded stupidly nonetheless, closing his eyes when Wonwoo tilted his chin down to press their lips together.

The contact was like every cliche love description he could possibly think of; butterflies, fireworks, sparks, all that crap. Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, relaxing into the warm press of the elder boy’s lips against his own and idly wondering if this was all a dream conjured up by his pining imagination.

“So… does that make you my boyfriend?” The brunette asked softly when they separated, positively swooning at the smile that Wonwoo gave him in response. 

“If you want it to,” Wonwoo replied fondly, and Mingyu leaned back down for another kiss that left his whole body tingling with electricity. 

“I really do.”

“Great.”

~

Transitioning from best friends to boyfriends was surprisingly easy for the two and Mingyu was pleased that his fears of awkwardness were misplaced. Telling their friends was easy and of course they received lots of support, on top of lots of teasing and more than a few “I knew it’s”. 

Getting used to waking up with Wonwoo in their bed-  _ their  _ bed, in  _ their _ room, in  _ their  _ apartment- took some getting used to, as well as any and all boyfriend activities and declarations of love, but Mingyu couldn’t have been happier with how things were. 

Getting home late from a shift at the pet shop he worked at one night, Mingyu was greeted by a mostly dark apartment, the stove light being the only thing to light his way as he took off his shoes and hung his coat by the door. 

“Baby?” He called curiously, padding further into the apartment in search of his boyfriend, who was sure to be there at this time of night. Mingyu made his way down the hallway to their room, pausing a few paces inside the doorway to take in the scenery in front of him. 

It was no secret that Mingyu was a sucker for grand, romantic gestures and it seemed Wonwoo knew that better than anyone. 

Their room glowed with warm golden light, strands of string lights strung up across the ceiling and candles sitting on the bedside table illuminating a vase of roses also set out on the nightstand. Mingyu stared in awe at the state of their room, not even bothering to turn around when he felt his boyfriend wrap both arms around his waist. 

“Do you like it?” Wonwoo asked, resting his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder. He didn’t know where the elder boy had come from but he decided that he didn’t much care, placing his hands over Wonwoo’s at his waist with a small smile. 

“I love it. It’s so pretty, ‘woo. You did this all for me?” And that was a stupid question but Mingyu could still hardly believe it so he’d asked anyway. Wonwoo hummed, turning his head to press adoring kisses into Mingyu’s neck. “Of course I did. I love to spoil you.” He could feel Wonwoo smile against his skin. “And I know how much you love stuff like this.” 

The elder boy pulled away, instead taking Mingyu by the hand to draw him over to the bed. He urged the brunette to lay back, crawling on top of him and cradling the back of his neck tenderly as he leaned down for a kiss that was every bit as warm and romantic as the room. They moved together in sync and Mingyu didn’t hesitate to let Wonwoo’s tongue slip past his lips, wrapping his arms around the elder boy’s neck and tangling both hands in his soft purple hair as they kissed. 

“I love you,” Wonwoo breathed against Mingyu’s lips and the younger boy practically melted into the sheets. “I love you too,” he replied just as softly, heart beating loudly in his ears as Wonwoo pressed their lips together again, dragging his free hand down Mingyu’s torso until he could slip it up under his shirt. The hem caught on his wrist and lifted with Wonwoo’s hand as it roamed Mingyu’s skin appreciatively, prompting soft hitched breaths from the brunette himself. 

“Sit up a little, ‘gyu,” Wonwoo requested, leaning back onto his knees to slide Mingyu’s shirt up and over his head before returning to his previous position hovering over his boyfriend when the shirt was discarded on the floor and Mingyu’s honey skin was on full display. Wonwoo breathed out an awed breath, dragging his fingers over Mingyu’s ribs and seeming to count each one. “You’re so pretty, baby,” he praised, leaning down to place open-mouthed kisses on his boyfriend’s sternum. 

Mingyu didn’t know why Wonwoo was making such a big deal out of seeing him shirtless; they’d been friends since elementary school and roommates for three years by that point, of course Wonwoo had seen him shirtless before. That being said, he wasn’t about to tell the elder boy to stop. 

“Wonwoo,” he murmured softly, gently running his hands through Wonwoo’s dyed locks as his boyfriend nipped at the skin over his abs, seeming to take great interest in marking the spot with a dark hickey, which he promptly did. The elder boy shifted his attention back up, pulling Mingyu in for a slow, heady kiss that had the brunette almost dizzy by the time they pulled away. Mingyu tilted his head back for Wonwoo when he started mouthing at his sharp jaw, a quiet moan slipping past his lips as his boyfriend kissed and bit wine colored marks into his tan skin, laving his tongue over his prominent Adam's apple. 

Wonwoo only pulled away when he was sufficiently satisfied with the state of his boyfriend, admiring Mingyu all marked up and disheveled on the sheets with a lust-blown gaze. “My beautiful baby,” he cooed adoringly, pulling his own shirt up and off to throw it to the floor with Mingyu’s. The elder boy situated himself between Mingyu’s legs then, popping the button on his jeans and dragging the zipper down with his teeth, mouthing at his cock through his gray boxers with Mingyu’s jeans were pulled down far enough for him to do so.

Mingyu gasped sharply, curling his hands into the sheets as he tilted his head back with a low moan. “Wonwoo,” he whined, shivering when his boyfriend gripped his thigh in one large hand and squeezed it almost reassuringly. The elder boy continued his ruthless teasing until he grew tired of it, sitting up to kiss his boyfriend deeply when he was ready to move on. “Lift your hips for me, ‘gyu.” And Mingyu readily obeyed, allowing Wonwoo to pull his jeans and boxers off together until he was laying bare underneath the elder boy. 

His brain was a little fuzzy with want for his boyfriend, briefly distracted by how stunning Wonwoo looked with the golden light of their room washing over his handsome features and glinting off his glasses. “Wonwoo,” Mingyu said a little urgently, reaching out for his boyfriend and feeling his heart flutter when Wonwoo leaned down to take his hand and press kisses to his knuckles. “Please, ‘woo, I need you,” he added, pouting a little as his boyfriend released his hand to instead settle back into his previous position between his legs. 

“I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry,” Wonwoo hummed back, pressing kisses to Mingyu’s bare thighs and smiling softly when the brunette twitched a little at the contact. “I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” He waited for a nod before taking his boyfriend’s cock in hand and licking a slow stripe up from the base to the tip, clearly pleased with the quiet whine it pulled from Mingyu. Apparently set on drawing more of those sweet sounds out of his boyfriend, Wonwoo wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked gently, swirling his tongue around it like it was what he was born to do.

Mingyu positively keened, tangling both hands into Wonwoo’s hair and doing his best to resist the urge to buck his hips up into the elder boy’s mouth. “Wonwoo, baby~,” he whined, chest starting to heave a little under the assault of his boyfriend’s tongue. “Please,” he gasped out, grip on Wonwoo’s hair tightening slightly when he slid further down his cock, only stopping when the tip pressed against the back of his throat and he was forced to stop for fear of choking. He stayed there for a moment, and then swallowed, and Mingyu tossed his head back with a cry at the pleasure that shot through him.

“Wonwoo! Baby, oh fuck!” He moaned, whining louder when Wonwoo began bobbing his head up and down slow enough that he could feel the press of his boyfriend’s tongue against the underside of his cock. Mingyu had to wonder where Wonwoo had learned to use his tongue like this but any and all thought was wiped from his brain as the elder boy sunk down again, humming softly and brushing his thumb back and forth over Mingyu’s hipbone almost distractedly. 

“Woo~,” The brunette gasped, sweat starting to stick his bangs to his face and create a thin sheen over his skin that shone under the lights on the ceiling. He fell back into the pillows helplessly, closing his eyes and basking in the pleasure his boyfriend was inflicting upon him with that wicked tongue, moaning out shy praises and urges for more until he felt the pleasure start to coil in his stomach, hot and persistant. 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu whined, tugging gently at the elder boy’s hair to get his attention as he writhed on the sheets desperately. “Wonwoo, wait, baby. I’m so close,” he whimpered, taking deep breaths to calm himself down when Wonwoo very, very slowly pulled off. Wonwoo leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, hot and needy, reaching under Mingyu’s pillow for something the brunette couldn’t see. “You sound so pretty, Mingyu. I could listen to you for hours,” he praised, laughing softly and pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s cheek when it flushed red in embarrassment. 

He went to return to his spot between Mingyu’s thighs, gently positioning the brunette’s legs on his shoulders as he popped the cap on what could only be a bottle of lube. “Take a deep breath for me, baby,” Wonwoo instructed, kissing the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh as he pushed one finger into the pretty brunette, careful to be slow and gentle so as to avoid hurting Mingyu. 

“You okay, ‘gyu?” 

Mingyu nodded, taking a slow, deep breath to adjust to his boyfriend’s finger, giving a reassuring nod when he was sure he was fully relaxed. “You can move now, Wonnie,” he urged, only squirming a little when Wonwoo did just that and slowly pulled his finger out, only to thrust it back in just as carefully a moment later. Mingyu keened quietly, brushing his hands through Wonwoo’s ashy purple locks and gently rocking his hips back onto his boyfriend’s finger. 

“I’m gonna add another one, ‘gyu, okay?” Wonwoo murmured softly, stroking Mingyu’s thigh reassuringly as he pressed a second finger into the brunette, shuddering at the whine his beautiful lover let out when he was stretched further. “You’re doing so well, baby. So good for me,” he praised, waiting a moment to let Mingyu adjust before beginning to thrust both fingers at the same slow pace as before.

By the time he was finished with three fingers, Mingyu was writhing under him, head tipped back in ecstasy and lips parted with every breathy moan and needy whine. “Wonwoo,” he pleaded, looking down at his boyfriend with a desperate expression, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Please, baby, I need you. Need you so bad, please.” He was close to begging at that point and Wonwoo slowly removed his fingers with a wet sliding sound, wiping them off on the bed sheets before placing Mingyu’s legs back onto the mattress and crawling forward to kiss his boyfriend deeply, stealing the breath straight from his lungs. 

“I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry,” Wonwoo reassured, stroking Mingyu’s sweatsoaked bangs from his eyes before working on getting the rest of his own clothes off as efficiently as he could. He was painfully hard from all of Mingyu’s gorgeous sounds, hissing softly in sensitivity when he rolled the condom onto his aching cock. Mingyu parted his legs to accomodate Wonwoo between them, wrapping them around his boyfriend’s waist and cradling the elder boy’s face in his hands with an adoring expression.

“I love you, Wonnie,” the brunette murmured quietly, gladly accepting the kiss that Wonwoo leaned down to give him. “I love you too, Mingyu,” the elder boy replied, shuffling forward a little to line himself up with his boyfriend’s hole and pushing into him ever so slowly so he didn’t hurt his precious Mingyu.

Mingyu himself whined when Wonwoo finally, finally slid into him, eyebrows knitting together at the slight burn until his boyfriend was fully seated inside. “Won- woo,” he choked out, scrambling for Wonwoo’s hand to hold for support until he could relax enough for the elder boy to move. Wonwoo was all too happy to give his boyfriend what he wanted, lacing his fingers with Mingyu’s and pressing their joined hands into the mattress, leaning down to kiss the brunette’s cheek soothingly. “It’s okay, baby. Take your time and relax,” he husked out, using every bit of self control he had to keep still because fuck, Mingyu was  _ so tight _ . 

Mingyu nodded in response to his boyfriend’s words, gripping his hand as he took shaky breaths to relax and adjust to the feeling of Wonwoo buried inside him. God, he felt so full, choking out a moan between gasps for air and squeezing the elder boy’s hand tightly. After a moment of this, Mingyu nodded hurriedly, giving Wonwoo a pleading look of arousal as he practically begged his boyfriend to move. “I’m ready, please baby. Please, I need you, I need you,” he whined, squeezing Wonwoo’s hand again.

The elder boy shushed him softly, leaning down for a lingering kiss that was more tongue than lips. “Alright, ‘gyu, I’ve got you,” he reassured, pulling out of the brunette ever so slowly and pushing back in with the same care, moaning lowly at the friction on his cock. “Baby,” he groaned, resting his head on Mingyu’s shoulder as he, too, got used to the feeling of his beautiful boyfriend. “You’re so tight, fuck.”

Mingyu keened under Wonwoo’s praise, back arching slightly off the bed when the elder boy picked up speed with his thrusts. He didn’t get much faster than his original pace but fuck, his thrusts were deep and precise and each one had Mingyu’s toes curling as pleasure shocked through his body. “Wonwoo!” The brunette gasped, muscles tense and shining with sweat as Wonwoo continued to fuck him so deep and so good, whispering praises to him that made Mingyu feel like the most adored boy on the planet. 

“Wonwoo, fuck,” Mingyu moaned, panting hard as he clung to his boyfriend desperately, throwing his head back with a loud cry when Wonwoo’s thrust hit his prostate dead on, cock leaking with pre-cum. The elder boy groaned softly as he slowed to a stop, buried as deep into Mingyu as he could be and  _ grinding  _ forward into the brunette’s sweet spot, pulling a punched-out whine from his boyfriend. 

“W-Wonnie~,” Mingyu choked, feeling dizzy with the pleasure being inflicted upon him as the tight coiling in his stomach increased dramatically. “F-fuck, Wonwoo, oh god-!” He gasped, clinging to the elder boy tightly as Wonwoo continued to grind straight into his prostate mercilessly. “Wonwoo, I- I’m so close! Fuck, I’m gonna cum-” the brunette moaned out, writhing underneath the elder boy. “I- I- baby, please-!  _ Please _ , Wonwoo-!” Mingyu begged, desperate for his boyfriend to just make him cum already, tears of pleasure collecting in his eyes and spilling down his temples. 

Wonwoo grunted softly as he continued to grind into Mingyu, leaning down to nose gently at the brunette’s cheek affectionately. “Cum for me, baby. My pretty baby, come on,” he groaned into Mingyu’s ear, fucking into his boyfriend just that little bit harder and finally, finally pushing the younger boy over the edge. Mingyu practically screamed when he came, tossing his head back into the pillows and clutching to Wonwoo’s hand so tight, his knuckles turned white as pleasure wracked his body. 

Wonwoo wasn’t far behind, exhaling rough praises into his boyfriend’s ear to soothe his oversensitivity while he continued to chase his own release. He reached it a moment later, moaning a gravely “fuck,  _ Mingyu _ ” as he spilled into the condom, ceasing the movement of his hips to give them both a chance to catch their breath. 

When he found the energy to move, Wonwoo turned his head to press a kiss to Mingyu’s temple before gingerly pulling out, whispering a quiet apology when the brunette whimpered in oversensitivity. He climbed off the bed on shaky legs, disposing of the condom before coming back with a warm washcloth to wipe the drying cum off his boyfriend’s stomach. Once that was done and Mingyu was properly taken care of, Wonwoo blew out the candles and climbed back into bed with his boyfriend, wrapping the taller boy up in his arms. 

“How was that, ‘gyu?” Wonwoo asked quietly, stroking Mingyu’s sweaty bangs off his forehead and pulling the covers up over them both. He received a tired hum in response. “‘S good,” Mingyu murmured back, tangling his legs with his boyfriend’s and resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder comfortably. The elder boy laughed quietly, kissing Mingyu’s forehead. “Good. I’m glad.” 

Mingyu hummed again. “Love you, Wonwoo,” he mumbled, smiling softly when Wonwoo pressed another kiss to his forehead with clear fondness. 

“Love you too, Mingyu. Sleep well, baby.” 

Mingyu liked to consider himself a fairly giving person but when it came to Wonwoo, he didn’t mind being a little selfish. Wonwoo was his and no one else was allowed to have him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for a small part of this from MiU (CmiMiu) so if you're scrolling through the Bottom Mingyu tags, I recommend checking their story out because it's really good :)


End file.
